Physiological sensors such as heart rate sensors based on one or more emitters and detectors have been developed for use in monitoring health and exercise. These sensors are sometimes integrated into an earbud or other wearable form intended for positioning close to or against the skin of a wearer. Such devices often cause discomfort to the wearer when moving or during exercise, and may exhibit degraded performance due to ambient light.